


Brush of Wings

by AlphaMishka1508



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Car Sex, Exhibitionism, M/M, Wing Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-19 04:09:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/568926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaMishka1508/pseuds/AlphaMishka1508
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam's at the library trying to do some research on a case him and Dean are trying to finish up when he gets a surprised visit from an eager little Angel named Gabriel. Before they make an even bigger scene inside the library Sam shoos Gabriel too the Impala and fun ensues. Dare I say more?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brush of Wings

**Author's Note:**

> First story ever posted here, WOOT! Not the first ever story I tried my hand at typing, but the first ever Sabriel fic I've tried. Feel free to leave a comment and such <3

Sam had been in the library the past 6 hours alone with Bobby nagging at hi m on the phone. It was a simple case, but hell they had no leads and nothing came up in the papers for possible evidence. “Sam, it’s been 6 hours son. Have you eaten anything?” Bobby’s gruff voice sounded through the speaker at Sam and he flinched. He knew he hadn't eaten anything today and was running on coffee.

“I’m fine Bobby.” he said quickly and shut the recent book he was shifting through. “Go eat son. I’ll continue working.” Bobby said as Sam heard quiet clanking as Bobby poured himself a fresh cup of his own brew. “And I mean it! You go eat something before you run yourself on empty you idjit.” and with that Bobby hung up before Sam could protest.

Sam half smiled and shook his head, shutting the other books surrounding him. He stood from the chair and visibly stretched out his back muscles as a few vertebrates popped loudly. “Fuck, I need to not sit so long.” he grumbled to himself and started stacking the few books he had. “Aw, but I love watching you stretch like that big boy.” Gabriel suddenly stood beside Sam, leaning against the table and a wide grin across his face.

Sam jumped back a few steps as a couple books from his arms fell and clattered noisily to the floor. “Dammit! Gabriel you ass.” he cursed softly and bent down to pick up his books, leaving Gabriel still standing fighting off a few giggles. “It’s nice I know Samsquatch.” he said and bent down to help pick up Sam’s books. “What do you want Gabriel?” Sam asked as he looked up at the Angel in front of him.

“Can’t I come check up on my favorite boy toy?” Gabriel teased and dropped the books into Sam’s arms gently. “Sheesh Sammy, it’s been about 3 weeks since I last seen you. A simple, ‘Hey Baby!’ would work just fine.” Sam sighed quietly and smiled. “Sorry Gabe. It’s just this case is ridding my ass and I haven’t had much of a break.” he said finally as he stepped around Gabriel and headed back to the bookshelves to place his books back in their right places.

“Bet I ride that ass better.” Gabriel teased and his smirk grew when he managed to make Sam’s face turn a bright shade of red. “Shut up Gabe.” Sam muttered quietly and shoved a few books onto the shelf and moved down to the next isle. “Don’t be like that Sammy.” Gabriel pleaded playfully and reappeared beside Sam a bit too closely and grinned. “You know you want to feel me deep inside you.” with that Gabriel slipped his hand across Sam’s ass and squeezed gently making Sam tense up.

“Gabriel! If you don’t stop I’m sending your ass away.” Sam threatened softly and stepped out of Gabriel’s grip and pushed another book into the next shelf below the other. Gabriel pouted and stomped his right foot quietly like a little kid throwing a fit. “Sammy you’re being mean!” Gabriel whimpered with a smile as he followed Sam down the isle and he set up the last 2 books he was holding. “You wanna go play with me for a bit?”

Sam’s eyes widened slightly and he turned to look at Gabriel as the shorter male just stood there grinning brightly. “Dean’s at the room Gabe and I ain't doing shit in his car. Remember last time?” Sam pointed out and blushed at the memory. “Oh I remember.” Gabriel said and licked his lips. “Surprised your brother’s still letting you drive Baby.”

Sam shook his head and turned towards his table to gather up his laptop and stuffed it neatly into his bag. “Yeah, me too.” he blushed again as he shoved the memory of seeing Gabriel straddling his hips and taking his cock reverse cowgirl in the backseat. “Oh yeah…you remember.” Gabriel teased and slid an arm around Sam’s waist and stood up on his tippy toes to kiss at his lover’s cheek. “How can I not forget baby?” Sam forced an even smile, face still red. “Would you please try and keep your hands to yourself? You’re kind of making a scene Gabriel.”

Gabriel looked around at the few few people that were in the library at the time and only seen a couple looking up at that moment. “Mm, not the exhibitionist type then?” Gabriel cooed quietly and slid his hand down Sam’s back, but he caught it in time before it could slide down any further. “Gabe, please…go wait at the car.” he asked him calmly and smiled.

Gabriel rolled his eyes and with a smile he walked out to the car. He would have just disappeared, but with the few people that had been watching would have been a hard thing to explain. Once Sam had gathered up his things he headed out to the car and spotted Gabriel already sitting in the front seat waiting patiently, for the most part.

“Sammy! Come on and hurry up! Get your ass in the car.” he said as he unlocked the doors and Sam slid into the driver’s seat quickly. “You’re so impatient Gabriel.” Sam stated and smiled as he pulled out his keys and shoved it into the ignition gently. “ You've told me.” he grinned brightly and turned sideways in the seat as he watched Sam start up the car and drive out of the parking lot.

Once Sam had the car going down the road Gabriel grinned and slid swiftly across the seat and pressed himself against Sam’s side. “Shit, Gabriel!” Sam said as he swerved slightly, but got the car back in control. “At least warn me when you’re going to, Ah!” Sam was cut off by the sudden presence of Gabriel’s hand pressed against his groin. “Where’s the fun in that?” Gabriel cooed softly and kissed at Sam’s neck gently.

“Gabriel, we’re not playing in the car again.” Sam stated quickly and reached a hand down to grab for Gabriel’s hand. He was already half hard under the other man’s touches and groaned. “Come on Sammy. It’s been 3 weeks!” Gabriel pouted and nuzzled his neck more, lightly nipping at Sam’s quickening pulse. “I…I know Gabe.” Sam grunted as he felt Gabriel’s hand pulling on his button and he tried to push Gabriel’s hand away again as Gabe worked his teeth now on the side of his neck.

“Then pull off to a side road. I ain't waiting baby.” Gabriel moaned softly as he dragged Sam’s zipper down and he smirked when all Sam did was nudge his hand gently. Gabriel knew he had won as his hand slipped inside and he was met with his heated prize. Sam had done just that. He found a random dirt road off the main one and drove down it for sometime before he pulled off behind a tree and parked the car. He was thankful it was already hitting night and the sun had sunk low enough in the sky to cast a decent amount of shadows to hide them better.

Gabriel had his hand down his pants and was touching him in ways that would make him cream his pants because they were so perfect. When Sam finally pulled the car into park, he shut the car off, pulled Gabriel’s hand free from his pants, and tackled Gabriel into the seat and smashed his mouth into his. “You’re such an ass Gabriel.” Sam groaned into Gabriel’s mouth sending the smaller man into a fit of giggles. “But that’s why you love me.” he cooed softly and slipped his hand back into Sam’s pants to toy with the man’s dick more.

“Fuck you.” Sam huffed as he smiled when Gabriel wrapped his legs around his waist. “In due time, love.” Gabriel moaned softly as he felt Sam’s hand slide up under his shirt and rub at his bare skin. Gabriel arched his back up into Sam’s hand and with his other hand he was tugging on the other’s shirt trying to get it off his body. Sam pulled away and yanked off his shirt with practiced ease and tossed it into the backseat.

“Out.” Sam demanded as he reached out and opened the driver’s side door and slid out of the car. The next second Gabriel shut the door and was forcing him back against it. Sam’s hands wrapped around the Angels’ waist and pulled him flush against his body causing Gabriel to squeak slightly. “Sammy!” Gabriel moaned softly as he felt Sam’s hands run down his body and groped for his pants’ button. He made quick work of it and had the Angel’s pants around his ankles in no time.

Gabriel kicked off his shoes and socks, slipped off his pants and yanked down his boxers along with his pants. He felt Sam’s hands on him the moment he stood back up and they cupped his ass making Gabriel squeak and smile. “Fuck your paws are massive.” Gabriel said as he wrapped his legs around Sam’s waist, his arms around his neck, and locked his ankles behind his back. “Thought you liked ‘em big?” Sam teased and attacked Gabriel’s neck with little nips and sucks as he leaned off the car’s door and headed for the front.

Sam sat down on the hood as he worked his mouth up Gabriel’s neck and nipped at the skin along his jaw eventually reaching his mouth. “Oh do I big boy.” Gabriel moaned as they smashed their mouths together and Sam slid his tongue into the Angel’s mouth before e could even process that Gabriel’s hand slipped back down his body. His hand disappeared within Sam’s pants and resurfaced with the hunter’s cock wrapped in his fingers. “Gabriel,” Sam groaned softly as he felt the other’s thumb rub across the slit of his cock head and he shivered.

Gabriel chuckled softly and pulled his hand free from Sam’s body and brought his thumb up to the hunter’s mouth and rubbed his finger across his bottom lip smearing his pre-cum there. Sam greedily stuck his tongue out and licked it up, his eyes watching Gabriel hungrily. “God I love it when you have that look in your eyes.” Gabriel moaned softly and sucked Sam’s bottom lip into his mouth and sucked on it.

Sam pulled his hands away from Gabriel’s ass and slid them up his bare back and gripped at his shoulders. “Wanna fuck you.” he groaned, a deep and husky sound pouring into Gabriel’s mouth sending the Angel’s body into a small wave of goosebumps. “Yes, come on Sammy, work me open.” Gabriel moaned at Sam’s words and wiggled his hips gently. The Hunter wasted no time as he raised his right hand to his mouth and stuck three fingers within and sucked on them. Gabriel leaned forward and let his tongue join in with Sam’s and he licked Sam’s fingers, eyes locked onto Sam’s ever changing irises.

When Sam pulled his hand away from there mouths Gabriel kept his mouth close and was still licking at Sam’s lower lip. Sam dropped his hand down behind Gabriel and slid them in between his cheeks searching for the tight ring of muscle he knew was waiting to be penetrated by his slick fingers. “Oh fuck!” Gabriel moaned out as he felt one of Sam’s long fingers slip into his hole to the knuckle in one swift shove and it made his back straighten and pushed his chest firmly against Sam’s. Gabriel leaned down and started kissing Sam again as he whimpered at the finger wiggling inside his ass.

Soon another finger joined that one stretching his Angel out a bit more, then soon after that a third finger slid in beside the other two and Sam played around a bit. By that time Gabriel was in a shivering mess of want and rocking back against the hunters fingers eager for the bigger prize. “Come on Sammy, I’m ready.” Gabriel huffed out a sigh and gripped at Sam’s shoulders as he pushed back against Sam’s fingers. “Look you can feel how open I am!”

Gabriel was pleading softly now into Sam’s neck as he still worked his three fingers inside the Angel’s ass. “Sammy!” Gabriel growled raised his head up to look into Sam’s eyes to see Sam smirking widely and forcing his fingers against a particularly pleasurable bunch of nerves inside Gabriel making his back arch and he cried out into the surrounding space that if anybody was nearby they would have definitely heard. “Yeah baby?” Sam asked innocently as he worked the spot quicker and he listened to Gabriel’s voice spilling out a string of filthy noises.

“N-no Sammy wait,” Gabriel trailed off moaning louder as Sam continued to violate his prostate. “Sa…SAM!” with that Gabriel was unraveling and spilling his seed over Sam’s stomach. Sam slowed his fingers as Gabriel continued to whimper and moan, a lot softer now as he came down from his orgasm. Just then Gabriel shot Sam an angry look and shoved him back against the hood and forced him to lay down. “Sam, I told you to wait!”

Sam’s eyes widened as he watched his Angel straddling his waist now suddenly with 6 large golden wings protruding from his back. “Gabriel.” Sam said as his eyes took in the sight of them raised proudly behind Gabriel, tinged with a darkish brown at the tips of his flight feathers. “Can it Sammy!” Gabriel growled and when Gabriel turned to reached behind him to grab Sam’s cock he spotted is wings. The Angel squeaked in shock and his wings bristled with his shock making Sam chuckle at the sight.

“Well, this is new.” he said with a slight blush making is wings curl closer to his body, the tips of a few feathers tickling lightly at Sam’s thighs. “Gabe!” Sam moaned softly at the feel of the feathers rubbing against him and he bit at his lower lip gently. Gabriel turned and looked down at Sam as he laid flat on the car’s hood, eyebrows raised curiously. “What?” he asked Sam as his wings shifted again and brushed against Sam’s dick resting behind Gabriel’s ass.

The hunter bit his lip and raised his hips up into the touch of Gabriel’s feathers and blushed. “I can feel your feathers.” he groaned softly and looked away in embarrassment. Gabriel smiled and leaned down on his hands and grabbed Sam’s chin gently. “Aw, don’t be shy now baby.” Gabriel cooed playfully and shook his wings gently making Sam moan. “Do you like that?” Sam swallowed and nodded his head looking up at Gabriel now, who had the biggest smile on his face, and slightly smiled himself.

Gabriel slid up Sam body and straddled his waist as he looked back at Sam’s dick standing ready for attention. “Then you’ll like this.” Gabriel arched his back, leaned back on his arms as his wings dropped down against Sam’s crotch and lightly pressed them together to surround Sam’s cock. The hunter’s eyes slammed shut at the feeling of Gabe’s feathers brushing against his dick and he moaned. “Gabriel, that feels good.” Sam groaned as Gabriel chuckled and shifted his wings gently.

Sam raised his hands and grabbed Gabriel’s thighs as he felt his toes curl at the feeling of those feathers. “I bet it does baby.” Gabriel cooed proudly and continued to shift his feathers against Sam’s cock as the hunter began rocking his hips gently at the feeling. “I’m, fuck…” Sam swallowed hard and gripped Gabriel’s thighs tighter as he looked up at his Angel. “already going to cum.” he moaned again and felt his back arch on it’s own as he resisted to let himself cum so soon.

“Cum.” Gabriel said as he watched Sam fighting it and it made him wiggle his wings quicker, still gentle enough to not hurt Sam. “Don’t hold back. Wanna see you loose it on my feathers.” Sam groaned deeply and his knees raised up from the car and he came. It splattered up into Gabriel’s wings and the Angel hummed approvingly as the wetness hit his wings. Sam sucked in a deep breath as he felt Gabriel pulled his wings away and lean down to pepper his face with gentle kisses.

Sam chuckled quietly as he kissed Gabriel back and raised his hands to Gabriel’s back searching for those wings, but when he reached the spot where he thought they would be, they weren't. “Mm, had to put them away baby.” Gabriel said softly and kissed at Sam’s cheek. “Takes a lot of energy to keep them in this realm.” Sam frowned slightly before he smiled and pulled Gabriel closer and sighed. “Gotta try that again.” Sam said as more of a statement rather than an offer making Gabriel chuckle.

“I would like that.” Gabriel said with a smile and slid off the car and with a snap of his fingers he was holding a rag to wipe up Sam’s stomach. Once Sam was clean the rag was gone and Gabriel was already picking up his boxers and pants to pull them on. Sam grunted and sat up from the car and fixed his jeans, buttoning and zipping them up. Sam pulled out his phone and groaned at the time as his stomach disapproved with the lack of food.

“Need to hurry.” Sam said as he stood from the car and stretched, making his back pop releasing an ache at being horizontal on the hood of his brother’s car. “Why’s that?” Gabriel asked as he stood with his pants back on now. “I’m fucking hungry and I need to get the car back to Dean.” Sam said and walked over to the driver’s side door and opened it. Gabriel chuckled and when Sam slid into the seat Gabriel was already in the passenger seat and reaching over to grab for their shirts. “I’m coming too.” Gabriel said with a big smile and tugged his shirt back on.

“Ok,” Sam said with a smile and leaned over, kissed Gabriel briefly, and grabbed his shirt from him. “Need to pick up some dinner. You want anything?” he asked knowing that if the Angel wanted anything he can just snap his fingers and it would be sitting in his lap. “Nah, I got what I wanted. Well, I will later.” Gabriel smirked as Sam started up the car and pulled out onto the dirt road once more, heading back to the main road.


End file.
